


I Could Go With You... And I Did

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9220646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An alternate ending where Cas actually goes with Dean when he was about to die in season 11.





	1. Notes

**Summary:**

An alternate ending where Cas actually goes with Dean when he was about to die in season 11.

**Synopsis:**

This is it. Dean Winchester was going to die. Alone. Again. He was going to say goodbye to everyone he loved and everyone he just started to care about. He just hopes things will go according to plan.

**Excerpt:**

“You-you were about to leave me, Dean. And you told me in purgatory that you’re not leaving without me, right? Well, I think the same way Dean. I’m not leaving without you. When you’re ready to… go, I’m ready too. I’m ready, Dean.”

~

 

**BOOK STATUS**

~Finished

~Fully edited

~Started writing at January 5,2017, late at night

~Ended writing at January 5,2017, late at night

~Started editing at January 6,2017, morning

~Ended ending at January 6,2017, morning

~Words:1.4k

~

 

**WARNINGS**

~Mild Swearing

~Homosexual intercourse (sex, porn, smut, lemon, whatever term you’re comfortable with (it is not specific, it just said they had an intercourse but there are no specific details)

~male and male pairing

~Dean Winchester/Castiel pairing (two characters from the show “Supernatural”)

~Please note that Castiel is an angel. If you are overly religious and you do not like the idea of an angel and a human together, I suggest you leave

~

 

**AUTHOR’S NOTE**

Hello everyone. I am pleased to present to you the first story that I won’t delete on this account. It is a short story (or oneshot, depending on what term you prefer) that’s about Destiel. (Don’t worry, they have a happy ending) I’ve wanted to write this for a long time now and I finally had the time to open up my Microsoft Word and start typing. (this specifically happened at January 5, 2017,late at night) I stayed up all night for this so I hope you do end up appreciating it. Thank you, have a good day, H. xx

~

 

**NOTES THE AUTHOR WOULD LIKE TO ADDRESS:**

~I do not know whether my writing is readable or disgusting since I’m young and I do not have a beta reader and an editor, nor am I planning to have one.

~If there are any grammar mistakes, spelling errors, overuse of words, or anything like that, do not hesitate to tell me for it will be edited right away. If it is bothering you, then it surely will bother the other readers. I would like to give you all quality fanfiction and I cannot do it without your help.

~Criticism is very much welcome here. Both negative and positive reviews will be tolerated. Just please make sure that whatever you’re writing makes sense and has a point. If it doesn’t, I will either ignore it, or in some severe cases, delete the comment.

~No promoting of anything else on this book. Comments will be deleted.

~As what I have said in my bio, this account is a hate-free zone, and so are my books. No fights, wars, or hate will be posted on the comments.

~Please know that in some cases, I am not my characters. In some cases, I do not approve of what they are doing. I am just doing my job as a writer for the entertainment of my readers. Please bear with me.

~This is the original work. Please tell me if someone published this because they might’ve done it without my consent.

~If you want to translate, message me or give me a formal email telling me who you are, what language you are planning to translate it, and why do you want to translate it. Please be specific. I will give you my reply whether it is a yes or a no. My email is cmftttwriting@gmail.com

~I think that is all~

~

 

**COPYRIGHT**

© 2017 cmfttt/H Chester All Rights Reserved

No part of this book may be reproduced or utilized in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author. Violators of the Copyright Laws are subject to heavy fines (up to $100,000) and/or imprisonment. Individuals as well as institutions can be sued.

“Fair Use” of Copyrighted Material:

A single copy may be made of any of the following by a teacher or student for scholarly research, study, or use in teaching or preparing a class:

~a chapter from a book

~a single article from a periodical or newspaper issue

~a short story, short essay, or short poem

~a chart, graph, diagram, cartoon, or picture from a book, periodical, or newspaper

~other educational uses for a student/teacher

Violations of the Copyright Law:

~copying to create, replace, or substitute for anthologies, compilations, or collective works

~copying of or from a work intended to be "consumable in the course of study, including workbooks, exercises, standardized tests, answer sheets, etc.

~copying to substitute for the purchase of books or periodicals

~copying in excess of "Fair Use" even when directed by a higher authority, such as a dean or department chairperson

~copying of the same item by the same teacher from term to term, without permission

~copying with any charges to students beyond the cost of photocopying

 

_Where I got my information and where you can learn more about copyright: http://library.buffalo.edu/forms/copyrightfact.html_

~


	2. Chapter 2

"I could go with you." Cas says, with sadness visible in his shining blue eyes that have now turned dark. I sighed. "No, Cas. You have to stay here. Watch over Sam." His eyes somehow became darker, like there was a literal storm living in his eyes.

I looked down for a bit, but he was still looking at me. I finally looked up to him again and put my hand over his shoulder. "Thank you for everything." I say. I immediately remembered what he said to me a few years back when we were in purgatory. He said the same "Thank you for everything" line. I know he remembers it too because his expression changed into a softer look.

I walk past him to go to Sam who was about to cry.

"C'mon, man. No chick-flick moments."

"Shut up. You like chick-flicks."

He hugged me tight; I was pretty sure he was crying at this point but, hey, I would be lying if I said I wasn't crying too. I let go of the hug to face everyone. First, I faced Crowley, then Chuck, then Rowena, then Cas (I stared at him longer than everyone. I don't know why I did)

Then I looked at Sam and threw him the keys to Baby. "If you don't take care of her, I swear I will do whatever it takes to haunt your ass." I said, still trying to lighten up everyone's mood, but I failed.

"Good luck, Squirrel." Crowley says. I actually hugged the guy. I mean, yeah, it was awkward, but at least I actually _hugged_ him. "Don't make this moment awkward, Fe-Crowley." Rowena says. I hugged her too. It was a little less awkward than Crowley's hug, but still a little too awkward for my preference.

"Ready... son?" Chuck said to me. I was internally surprised he called me son, but I didn't show the emotion. Ever since Bobby passed, no one has called me son ever since. And I missed it. I missed someone calling me son. So much. After that, I don't really know I don't know what happened, but it seemed my body had a mind of its own because I hugged Chuck. He hugged me tighter than I expected him to hug me. "I'm sorry for everything, son. Know that you—you and Sam—mean so much to me. I'm proud of both of you. Remember that." he says, struggling with his words. "Thank you, dad." Yeah, it's going to take a while for me to get used to this. Chuck gave me a small smile; I smiled at him back. I turned away, finally breaking the "father-son" moment.

"Well... are we going to save the world or what?"

~∞~

I'm now at a weird (not to mention, a pretty shitty) garden. I looked around. The plants were dead, the atmosphere was dead, hell, _I'll_ be dead. Everything was just so dead. My thoughts were interrupted when a hand touched my shoulder. I think that's Amara. This is it. I'm ready. I looked at my back to face her and I saw...

"Cas?"

Cas. Cas was here. In the garden. With me.

"Cas, what the hell are you doing here, you son of a-"

"I am an angel. I have no gender and I do not have a mother. If I did, she would not be a type of species of a female dog."

I hugged him. Chuck knows Cas is one of the people I'd miss the most.

"Cas, why are you here?" I questioned. Cas sighed, voice suddenly breaking. "You-you were about to leave me, Dean. And you told me in purgatory that you're not leaving without me, right? Well, I think the same way Dean. I'm not leaving without you. When you're ready to... go, I'm ready too. I'm ready, Dean."

He grabbed my hand and held it tight. "As long as I'm with you." He adds, but he was mumbling it; I heard it clearly. "I love you too." I say. His face beams up. It's normal to say I love you to your friends. This is all platonic. We don't like each other. No. Just two friends caring about each other. Nothing more, nothing less.

My voice was interrupted by Amara calling my name. "Dean." Cas and I turned around to face each other. Chuck was on the ground, completely drained. Don't worry, dad. I'll fix things... Well, I'll try to fix whatever's left.

Cas held my hand tighter and gripped his angel blade with the other hand. "Amara." I said, getting closer to Amara, still not letting go of Cas' hand. (which I gripped tighter than before) "Don't get any closer, Dean." She says to me. I stopped walking.

"You really think I can't feel that? All the energy radiating from the hundreds, maybe even thousands, of souls all inside of you? Well, you're wrong, Dean. I feel it." She says as she lifted her hand. She pointed her hand towards me, and then stopped, probably to ponder about whatever she'll do to me. Then she did the unexpected. She changed the direction of her hand and pinned Cas to the wall. "I feel it all."

"Dean!"

"Cas!"

Cas was struggling. Amara was draining him. No. Not Cas. I tried to move, but I couldn't. Damn you, Amara. "Amara, please, leave Cas' alone. I-I'll go with you. I'll do anything you want, just please _leave Cas alone._ " This seems to do the trick since Cas wasn't pinned anymore and I was able to move.

I want to punch Amara, but that can wait. Cas can't though. I rushed over to _Cas_. "Cas, buddy-" "Dean... don't go." He says as he hugged me tightly. Fuck, I don't want to let go. I really don't want to let go. I want to stay with Cas. Cas. Cas. "Goddamit, I'm sorry I failed you, Cas." I said, with tears streaming down my face. Cas was still panting but he's still hugging me.

"Dean." Amara says. That stupid son-of-a-bitch. "A promise is a-" "You know you can't break the connection, Amara." Chuck says, finally speaking up. He started to stand up, which took him at least eight seconds to do. He started walking towards Amara.

"I worked my ass off, I did over time, for _this_. You know you can't break the connection Amara." He sighed. "And... and I'm s-sor-sorry. I'm sorry I did all those things to you. I'm sorry that, as a brother, I wasn't able to protect you. In fact, I was the one that gave you all of this pain. I'm sorry." He says, without looking Amara in the eye. "We're twins." She says with a slight chuckle. Chuck giggled. "Yeah, I know."

They're looking at each other with eye contact now and their expressions have changed. They then hugged each other. Wow. That fast? After they hugged, color was back, the birds are singing... everything is alive. The world is saved.

They stopped hugging each other and looked at us. "Dean, I can't give you the thing you need the most... because you already have it." Amara says with a smile. "I'm pretty sure I don't have that subscription of "Busty Asian Beauties" yet." Everyone was able to laugh... except for Chuck.

"Excuse me, sis. I have some 'splainin' to do." Amara let go of Chuck's hand. Chuck then walked closer to me. "Son," he says, putting his hand on my shoulder. "do me a favor, and let Cas show you the pizza man."

What.

"Me-damnit! You and Cas are soul mates! Now go drive somewhere and fuck in the backseat of the Impala or something 'cos I'm tired of your mental eye-fucking, dick-sucking, kissing shit!" He screams. He then pushed me to let my lips brush with Cas' lips. Oh _shit_. Sparks... flew? What the hell am I? A teenage girl?

"The king of Narnia would be a more suitable title for you."

~∞~

Cas and I came back home, holding hands. "Thank God, you're alive." Sam says. Everyone greeted us back with a warm welcome, including my mother. (that is now alive, thanks to the Weasley twins)

At the end of the day, everyone was exhausted, except for Cas and I. Together, we made fiery and hot passion. God, I hope we don't wake people up.

 _"Can't promise that."_ Says the mysterious voices in my head. Let's hide them in the names of Chuck and Amara.


End file.
